You Make Me
by Songs-Ships
Summary: One-Shots/Short Stories on the couple Jim/Melody - HALLOWEEN SPECIAL STORY - Samhain [Eve], the Chase, part one of three. He is her capturer, her holder, and she is the runaway princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_**You Make Me**_

**Author: **_**Songs-Ships**_

**Summary: **_**She was like something from a fairytale-impossibly beautiful. A series of one-shots for my OTP- Jim/Melody**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any Disney movie characters mentioned within this story, the song La La by the Cab, or anything else mentioned with in this story beside OCs. **_

**A/N: This is a one-shot between Jim/Melody. Please, if this is the first fic you're reading of them I suggest you read more and see youtube videos. Type into the search: Jim and Melody. Enjoy! (:**

**A/N 2: ALSO BTW- This is unbeta'd and you can find the same story under my DA account same name; Songs-Ships. **

**~Songs-Ships~**

He watched mesmerized smiling bemusedly leaning back and watching his "student" sing. Jim had no problem watching from the doorway. Her mother was downstairs trying to get her younger brother, Arpeggio or Arty, to go to his soccer lessons. He watched his student as she shook her hips, smiling and singing play seductively. In a way he was happy that she didn't know he was watching or else she would've shyed up immediately and sat down awkwardly. He would watch but not touch like he ached to do. She was beautiful in all senses.

Her raven hair cascaded down her thin delicate shoulders, slightly muscular upper arms and past her forearms to end at her shapely hips. She was petitely framed but curved in the right places. She was probably one of the smallest girls in her school but she was gorgeous. Her hair was long and silky to the touch (thank god for "accidental touches") and her eyes were always so bright with happiness and anxious excitement. He was intoxicated by her scent. Did it sound odd? Hell yes but did he mind? Hell no. If you ever got to get a whiff of her perfume you'd know why he'd have no regrets. It was like vanilla mixed with orchards. She was like a drug he couldn't stop taking.

Jim Hawkins was never so shy around girls. Sad as it were, this girl was exception. Her name was Melody Alaric, he wanted it to be Melody Hawkins. He would, eventually, but everywhere had a start. Their story would start three months ago when she needed arithmetic tutoring. He was a genius in it when he was still in high school but things changed. He knew what he was going to do but, the university he was going to attend, Walt Disney University (to major in Aqualogical Engineering), was going under reconstrunction due to a fire within the campus. He was delayed by five months. He had two months left from what he decided to do.

She was fifteen, sixteen now though her birthday having been two weeks ago, when he met her. Or more specifically her mother first. Ariel Alaric was gorgeous in all aspects and when she entered Benbow Inn for a brunch with her husband and son. Her hair was flippantly red and gorgeous looking but she had a strict air about herself. She was gorgeous but untouchable. To everyone else it would've made her more sought after but, Jim strayed. He strayed mostly because of the way she looked at her husband: he saw what he knew must've been was love. Then sweeping through the door came Melody. Her hair was slightly damp and hung in knotty clumps but still shimmered down her frame like waves from a waterfall. Her blue eyes scanned over calculatingly as she broke into a grin before charging towards her father in a hug. He noticed the next moment that behind her were pink duffel bags and other luggage bags on the floor. She wore the cutest ensemble, a pair of pink swimming short shorts, light pink swimming bikin top with a white translucent jacket top that she pulled up chest level, and to complete it were pink and white sandals.

Melody Alaric was the most adorably sexy girls that ever sauntered into his mother's Inn.

At first, Jim was sure that he was nothing more than a disgusting old pervert. She looked no older than fifteen but she was too beautiful to ignore. So he stared until his mother slapped his shoulder to snap him out of his reverie. She gave a knowing grin before shuffling over to the family smiling at them. Mrs. Alaric opened her arms and the woman embraced as Jim stared slackjawed at the image before him. Melody giggled before stepping forward, his eyes widened as he felt his nerves prick when she put a delicate finger under his chin to close his jaw like shutting a loose latch softly. She smiled and a pink blush covered her cheeks. He smirked at the pretty look on her perfect face.

"_They call me Jim." _

_"Shame they won't stop will they?" _

_"Ouch, dissing my name, Princess?"_

_"Don't call me Princess, Sailor."_

"How could you tell?"

_"Your eyes are like the sea: mesmerizing." _

From that moment on, she captured his heart with her witt. With her intuitive words. He grinned at her when she stated that.

"_Maybe you should sail with me one day." _

_"Sure it won't be the other way around?" _

_"What do you mean?"_

"I'm pretty good astern."

"_You'll have to show me one day." _

"_Not before she gets an A on her Geometry test." Interrupted her father, his brow was raised but there was a bemused look on his face as he said this. She flushed and lowered her head. Jim snickered but held back a laugh._

_"Jim excelled in Geometry! I'm sure he'll be glad to tutor young Melody how old is she now?" Sarah Hawkins asked knowingly staring at her song. Ariel glanced at Jim's flushed face before grinning at Sarah._

_"Fifteen, turning sixteen soon actually. They'll be a big party and whatnot. She did just come back from her swimming camp isn't that right, Mel?" Her cheeks reddened further at her mother's boast._

_"Yes, I did. I'm fifteen there's no reason to brag about me. I'm nothing special." The little cutie replied huffing her bangs from her face._

_"Oh but darling you are, my oh my, we only came in here for a second to say hi Sarah. Sarah you know my number and I do believe Melody will take up those Geometry tutoring. Arty is waiting at Soccer Practice." Ariel stated smiling and hugging Sarah goodbye before starting out. Melody smiled at Jim before waving and running out after her mother. Eric waved goodbye to them both before leaving fully._

Melody's imprint stuck on Jim ever since. Now, they'd been far into their sessions except... well he would be leaving in a couple weeks and he knew that he needed some sort of closure before going to Walt Disney University. He couldn't help watching though. As odd to others that it was, during their sessions together he watched the way she bit her lip when she was studying hard, used a pencil to twirl her hair into curls while she thought, and cheered to herself whenever she figured a problem out. He thought it all too adorable. However, he knew that he was smitten with her for more than just the way that she looked. The way she was so passionate about music, how she loved animals and the sea, her knowledge boats, and her amazing sense of everything about her. Her quirks, meaning her short temper, obsession with the sea, and her overwhelming love for music, her small nose snort when she laughed to much, and those flushing red cheeks only furthered his love for her.

"_Come feel my heart, it's beating like a drum. When you're around it's like an army's marching through my chest. And there's nothing I can do; I just gravitate towards you. You're pulling on me like the moon." _She sang perfectly hitting the notes as she swayed her hips to the beat. Like her namesake, it was pure heaven to his ears.

"Oh, Jim!" Melody opened her eyes shocked to see her tutor, and friend, standing there in her doorway through her vanity mirror. Jim's smirked.

"Afraid of the big bad wolf?" He asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and smiled before sitting herself onto the bed.

"Does that make me Red Riding Hood then?" Melody mocked as he sat onto the bed. Her eyes roved over his form, his finely sculpted chest broadened by the light fan V-neck shirt, black jeans that hugged his firm buttocks, and white socks as he knew her mother's peeve about cleanliness and his boots. He had choppy bangs and his back hair was in a small braid behind his neck as he grinned his insatiable grin towards him reclining on the bed.

"Yes, darling," he pitched his voice into a croaky form. She giggled before criss-crossing her legs as she sat herself upon the headboard. In a daring move, Jim softly sat up and made his way up the expanse of her bed.

"My granddaughter, what big eyes you have." Grey blue met azure as they stared at each other interlocked deeply as he continued crawling up, his heart bouncing in his chest.

"All the better to see you with." She whispered.

"My granddaughter what long hair you have." He murmured slyly one hand daring up to gently intertwine itself in her silky locks bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing it.

"All the more for you to touch." She replied her face flushed as a red tomato.

"What luscious lips you have." He mumbled finally face to face with her, his hands trapping her, on both sides of her firm hips. She stared up at him biting her lips nervously.

"All the more to kiss you with." Closing her eyes, dark lashes brushing her cheeks and Jim couldn't help himself as his lips slanted over her plush lips.

Her lips were just as intoxicating as her scent. She softly nimbled on his lips sheepishly as he opened up his tongue seeking hers. Hot fiery passion worked through his every fibre of himself as their tongues danced a tango. Their tongues intertwined and embraced each other in a deep embrace as her arms wrapped around his neck and his planted themselves on her hips. Their warmth glowed around them as they made out their feelings poured between them.

_I love you, _he said as his lips peppered down on the curve of her neck.

_Never leave me, _she whispered as he hands grasped her hair. He was relentless against her collarbone.

"Melody," Jim murmured as he pulled apart to look at her hope in his eyes. She stared back the same feeling of hope reflecting his.

"Jim, I-," she began words failing her when all of a sudden Ariel stormed in. Her hair was a mess and Arty was clutching her hair in different ways and she paused at the scene eyes wide. Both of the two looked at her and she opened her mouth, mimicking a fish.

"I'll just be going now." He mumbled what they all were hoping. His heart pounded as he ran down the stairs grabbed his boots and sprinted out. As he did, he heard the small faint yell.

"Jim!"

**~Songs-Ships~**

It had been a whole week since Jim had seen Melody and he was practically going insane.

Ever since he had been craving her touch. The sweet kindness behind it's innocence, the lovely aroma of her skin, and the gentle tenderness in her voice. He missed _everything_ about her. Now he sat on his bed thinking of her. Her silky hair, her insatiably contagious smile, and all the memories they had together. The day that it was raining and he smelt like chili and hoboes from riding the bus was a hilarious day. The way that Melody pushed him into the bathroom while his clothes dried and they ended up watching Young Justice. The way she cooed over how Conner accepted M'gann, how she relished in the fact that Sportsmaster got what was coming, and how she cuddled into him and promptly fell asleep. He followed suit, wearing her father's pajamas soon after the show ended and Green Lantern began.

The day when Melody had 'other company' over was the same day that he found out how hard his fist was. The day that Jim had accidentally touched her bare shoulder he found out how soft her skin truly was. He never ever thought that he of all people would fall in love. With both arms crossed over his head, eyes closed, legs bent and spread slightly as he wore no shirt showing defined abs and pecs with black sweats this was the sight painted out for Peter Pan.

"JIMMY MY BOY-OH SWEET! PUT A SHIRT ON!" Screamed Peter all at once averting his eyes. A simple and small giggle came from behind Peter and the head of Jane Darling popped out as Jim pulled a white shirt over his head.

"I wouldn't mind all that much," she teased and Peter rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around his tiny girlfriend.

"I would." He replied looking down at her so that his coal eyes met hers. To Jim, they defined love. Jane's hair was a soft orange but also a darkish blonde color and her eyes were a navy blue. She normally wore this lavender colored jacket, jeans, and different colored camisoles. Today was a white cami, black jeans, and her same jacket. It was her original style. She was slightly small but at 5''5 she was taller than middle schoolers which was better than being smaller than middle schoolers. Peter was 6''2 and barely two inches smaller than Jim. He wore green often and he was playfully adventurous. Jane was intelligent but with Peter she was just as daring. He brought out this side of her that no one that had known her before him had ever seen. Jim was happy to have known these two since kindergarten and watch their love flow.

Melody was a transfer student and moved from place to place her whole life, now settling in their homey town her family was happy and content. Jane and her hit it off like no one else. They were best friends immediately. Peter and Melody loved the ocean and adventure equally and they were close friends as well. Together, it was like this big family so happy. They hung out, despite the fact that Jane was in her Senior year and Peter was the same age as Jim. Melody liked them and was a bit of an outcast amongst her peers since she was far more mature than most. However, nothing detered her. She loved the sea, taught swimming lessons, sang, and danced. Some found her odd but others were perfectly friendly with her. Her best friend was Jane, then Peter, and Jim... She didn't want to think about what he meant to her. It would hurt her after seeing him storm away and ignore her.

"Alright Jimmy boy, go get changed." Peter commanded letting go of Jane's hand as she wandered the room. Her small hands gently picked up a facedown picture frame.

"Aren't I the older one?" Jim asked raising a defiant brow.

"So? Go get ready, we're heading to the beach." Peter replied not standing down. Jim shrugged and grabbed his clothes from off the floor before shuffling into the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"Oh Peter," Jane cooed showing her boyfriend the picture. It was one of the enlarged picture from four of them in the photo booth. Recalling the first two, it was of Peter and Jane smiling and the last one of them kissing. Last moment, Jim and Melody were shoved into the booth from the next two. The third one, Jim had his arm slung around Melody's small shoulder as she clutched his hand and smiled at the picture. However, the last one, the one in the picture frame, was the one of Melody kissing Jim's cheek and him smiling with the goofiest of smiles. Peter stared at the picture as his eyes softened before shaking his head and placing it back on the dresser. Jane gently went on the tip of her toes before kissing Peter's cheek and then grabbing his hand to lead him out of Jim's room.

"Let's wait in the car." She stated. As they passed Sarah gave a small wave before continuing to show Ben, their new worker, how to work the dishwasher.

**~Songs-Ships~ **

**TO: PrincessMelody**

**FROM: LostGirlJane**

**Sent: 4:45**

_**Hey, wanna come to beach with Peter and I?  
**_

**TO: LostGirlJane  
From: PrincessMelody**

**Sent: 4:50**

_**I'm already the beach but... Is Jim going to be there?**_

**TO: PrincessMelody**

**FROM: LostGirlJane**

**Sent: 4:51**

_**Why would it matter?**_

**TO: LostGirlJane**

**FROM: PrincessMelody**

**Sent: 4:52**

_**T^T You kno y. :c U buwwy**_

**TO: PrincessMelody**

**FROM: LostGirlJane**

**Sent: 4:53**

_**Yeah I do c; but still he's our best friend. He won't b there. Meet us by the tree?**_

**TO: LostGirlJane**

**FROM: PrincessMelody**

**Sent: 4:54**

_**Thnxies girl. I'll be there after thirty minutes of surfin. **_

**~Songs-Ships~**

"Alright, let's go." Jim stated climbing into the backseat of Peter's hunter green truck. Jane smiled at Jim before nodding. Peter started the engine as they drove away.

"_What would you do if I told you that I la-la-la-la-loved you? Do if I-," _Jim had lunged forward and quickly shut the radio off. Jane glanced at Jim's flushed face as he swallowed nervously reclining back and staring out the window distractedly.

"Well, someone doesn't like the Cab." Peter muttered under his breath clutching his wheel tighter as Jane rolled her eyes and giggled. As they arrived at the beach Peter got out of the car and Jane followed. Jim unbuckled himself and hopped out of the car before Peter and Jane grabbed both of his arms alarmingly. Jim's eyes widened and he struggled, Jane was strong for her teeny height, to break apart before Peter began to yank him harder grunting as he shoved Jim against the tree.

"Jane?" The soft and sweet voice of Melody rang through the air as Jim's heartrate sped up. Peter grinned before giving him another shove and picking Jane up bridal style, who gave a loud shriek, before running fast. Something about Peter, even though he was quite tall, happened to be the fastest runner and anchor on the track team at their high school.

"Melody," Jim murmured brokenly as he saw the little siren starting to walk towards the tree. Her hair was in a high ponytail wearing a light pink transparent overdress, her bikini being a white swimsuit top with cute bows on the shoulders and on the sides of her hips, and clutching a brown bag. His eyes widened and he shut them painfully as he realized that she was biting her plump bottom lip and he started to run towards the edge of the beach.

"Oh no you don't," she growled softly before dropping the bag and running after Jim. She may've been small but she was fast as she jumped onto Jim's bag, stretching her legs over his torso and wrapping her self onto his back. He froze completely as though it were unexpected as his heart sped in his chest. Her head, bangs slightly damp, dropped itself onto his shoulder blade her lower lips trembling.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the waves lapping at the shore and Jim's rushed heart beat. His hands hugged the back of her knees sturdying her as she hung off his back.

"I promise I never will." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. She clutched him tighter before releasing herself from her back. Instinct, he supposed, made him immediately turn around and pull her flush against him. His hands fit against the small of her back as her hands reluctantly went up to clutch his shirt.

"I love you Jim. I love your witty sarcasm, your playfullness, your sullen attitude, your sweet comments, and even your snappiness. I love you for all of your faults, all of your achievements, everything. Please don't leave me though." She mumbled tilting her up at him. Piercing blue eyes full of complete generosity and nothing but honesty clashed his own eyes.

"I will never leave you. Melody, I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I love you, I love the way you're so passionate about your beliefs and I- I can't imagine myself loving anyone else the way I love you. I-," he stumbled over his words slightly as she interrupted him by pressing her lips against hers. Looping her arms around his neck, he responded quickly by imprinting his hands on her hips and pulling her even tighter which to anyone seemed physically impossible.

_***CLICK* **_

"Beautiful, Jane." Peter cooed putting the camera away into his pocket. Suddenly her two small hands fisted his jacket as she yanked him down to her height to force their lips together. His eyes were wide as he was shocked before putting his hand gently into her hair and leading their kiss into softer grounds as she pulled her boyfriend tighter to her.

_And all was well..._

_**EPILOGUE **_

So through college, Jim and Melody dated. They made time to see each other, Melody continued through high school as an amazing student and Jim was focused and happy. Four years after they originally sealed their relationship on the beach that day, they were engaged. They were married on a boat that Jim and Melody set sail upon a cruise of their own around Europe. Melody became a singer at a family restuarant/bar called the Pearly Grotto and Jim became a Gemetry teacher... Of course, this was after they had all four of their children. The twins, Harmony Sarah Ariel Hawkins and Timothy Jonathan Eric Hawkins, were in their Sophmore year of school in the town they met in. Harmony being a talented singer and Timothy an apprentice sea biologist. Their other son, Blake Peter Hawkins, was eleven and a well known soccer player. Finally, Geneva Jane Hawkins was five and already could spell hippopotamus and Mississippi. She was adventurous was easily a tomboy.

Harmony Hawkins had her mother's curvacious hair but not black. Rather it was a deep dark brown and her eyes were just a single shade of blue under her mother's cyan. She was framed with a shapely body and rather a perfect height. She played the flute, guitar, keytar, lute, clarinet, bass, ukulele, and even had time to help teach a class on volleyball. She was a grinning and playful child. Timothy looked much like his sister but not as feminine, clearly. With his father's hair but his sister's eyes he was gloriously tall and lanky but he did play basketball. He was smart and witty when Kida Thatch took him in as a sea biologist apprentice just off of his intelligence. Blake was rather quiet but on the athletic measure surpassed all of his siblings. He exceled in soccer yet he played football, his mother restricting rugby, basketball, track, and surfing. He often came home tired. His hair was a curly mess and his eyes were a grey from his father. Geneva was a gorgeous little doll who clung onto her brother. She was quiet often but not shy. Blake was overtly protective of his sister who wore a black beanie and denimn overalls but kept her curly waist long hair giving her a China doll look. Geneva had her mother's mesmerizing eyes and an adorable grin no one could deny.

Peter and Jane Pan were married a year before Jim and Melody. They moved to California for a year but, their first son was born the same year and hospital that Harmony and Timothy were. Edwin Daniel Edward Pan was born two months prior to the twins' birth in June. Two years after Edwin came Gregory Jim Pan and lastly, Elizabeth Wendy Melody Pan five years after Gregory. Edwin was a charming and daunting young man with dirty blond hair with natural ruddy colored highlights. He stood taller than Harmony but the same height with Timothy. All were best friends. Gregory was a strapping young man but was very quiet. Greg was silent mostly, with messy ruddy colored hair but breathtaking blue eyes. He often spent time with Melody, surprisingly, they shared a common love for the harp. He learned the harp from her at a young age. Elizabeth was nine but she was, well, in no other word's Blake's biggest fan. Both were the same age but she was four weeks younger. She was always so vocal and bold to express her appreciation for Blake's talents. This made Blake blush redder than a tomato but he accepted it. Elizabeth had, shockingly, very pale platinium blonde hair but her father's smile and mother's gracious eyes. She stood out amongst her family but hid her beauty under a dark green baseball cap and very unbecoming clothing. With her smll frame she could very well pass for a young boy but her voice gave her away.

Jane was the manager of the Pearly Grotto and Peter was Head Bartender. Despite, them all being in their early/middle forties they were very virile and agile looking. Melody actually kept her hair shoulder blade length and curled it giving her the look of someone in their early thirties. Jim's strong and broad body had many drooling over, as he decided after Harmony's birth that he need to fend off boys and men from his precious girl, and without his small braid he looked older but didn't seem any older than forty. Peter had his reddish hair messy as it framed his face and still wore green mostly but it wasn't unknown that the younger waitresses envied Jane. Most would sigh at Peter's charm but he made it very obvious that Jane was his wife with not-so-subtle stollen kisses and being caught on 'accident' in the cleaning closet. Melody and Jim would be sought after if it wasn't so obvious they were married by the lingering glances and more than often the fact that they spent almost every moment together.

**~Songs-Ships~**

**So please, review like crazy. Just no flames, it's rude and very unwelcomed. **

**The names Geneva and Blake Hawkins (c) Ribon95 **

**I am a humongous fan of this ship but, I need to know if there are more Jim/Melody fans so that I feel support to continue this series of one-shots. All of these one-shots are very Alternate Universe and different. If they are even remotely connected then it will be titled: Chapter One-verse or Chapter Three-verse, etc. There will be drabbles and other things among this series of one-shots for Jim and Melody. The Cab is one of my favorite bands but if you'd like to see a music or lyrics of somesort in this story please review and leave it there. **

**(: Bye now. **


	2. Chapter 2 - the Beginning of the Chase

**Head Title:** You Make Me Feel

**Sub Title:** Samhain, the Chase

**By:** Songs-Ships

**Summary:** PT.1 of 3 - Jelody _ He is her capturer, her holder, and she is the runaway princess. PART TWO UPLOADED NEXT WEEK.

**Main Character(s):** Jim Hawkins, (Princess) Melody

**Side Character(s):** Ariel, Eric, the (six) Sisters, King Triton

**AU!DETAILS:** (1) Sirens [I made] look more like the mermaids from the Pirates of a Carribean on Stranger Tides movie. (2) Eric _became_ a male-siren to join Ariel ***EXPLAINED***. (3) Things are much stricter and the siren/magical race/world is protected more.

**Disclaimer(s):** I don't own _anything_ in this story but the plot and the AU I made.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Adventure/Drama

**Rating:** T

**A/N (1):** This is really late but... Enchanted was just taking too long to update and I decided to just make this quickie. Enjoy~!

**A/N (2):** _Also_ fullmetalmaciacc's age prospect:

TLM 2 released in 2000 and Melody was 12, TP released in 2002 and Jim was 15, so in 2002 Melody would be 14.

-copied straight from another great Jimel fic called _**Somewhere Only We Know **_

is used in this story

*= Think Sinbad but with bluer eyes

**~Songs-Ships~  
**

"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."

"It's like screaming but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important. That without them you feel like nothing. You'll never understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless like nothing can save you and when it's over and it's gone you almost wish you could have all that badstuff back so that you could have the good."

-Rihanna, [beginning in music video of] We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

**~Songs-Ships~  
**

The Rusted Pearl is a grotesque pub. It is dimly lit, by old and cheap light bulbs, and the people who work there are the type of people you fear to encounter on a bad day. Always angry at the failure, never happy because they've never quite suceeded at anything: so they work at the Rusted Pearl. The manager in fact, had come across to owning it through a lost poker-game (prior man giving it away for free). However, it has it's purposes. Surprisingly. The place was about an acre long but still relatively gross in appearance. The manager had a dream about creating a home for a wife and children but, that too failed. Nevertheless, it had three rooms in the back area, the living room/dining room had been changed into a properly sized bar with several tables and booths, the back area rooms switched into "private" areas. For the _real_ sleazes and slobs they used it for those reasons and at that point, they were even stuck to waiting for ten minutes while the 'prep' team were stuck cleaning up and switching the room setting.

Oh yes, the Rusted Pearl's only pride was their significant team/management.

Any _magical_ creature from misc. to straightly-bred-but-undermined-and-undeemed-slash-uncharacteristically-stupid-fairies was hired. Trolls or disformed misfits mostly took up the bouncer spots, fairies took the 'prep' team with pixies, gnomes got the preforming act (although elves and other eclectic species got it on either the weekends or on days the gnomes couldn't make it), elves and other taller but magically blessed creatures took on the part of being the bartenders, and that was that. The Rusted Pearl was gross on the inside and first comers did have a reluctance to even _sit_ in the burgandy and torn seats, regulars were hit by the homely hearth from the Pearl. Most customers were pirates, passing by 'business' associates, etc., and in other words: a shady place for shady meetings and shady people. More than half, in fact seventy-five percent, were of the creature origin for that bare reason that things happened and the cops dare not snoop around.

The answer to the mundane question why was simpler than the question itself because it only takes two words to answer: Jim Hawkins.

Jim Hawkins was the titled _the_ Hunter in all of the six universes and he did meet his expectations everytime, without a doubt. He went from hunting down children's lost possessions to getting criminals of the highest and wanted list. Once, a rouge and wannabe valiant cop tried to shut down the Rusted Pearl however in rebut to this it took Jim but three hours to find that the cop's "not-so-clean" record hidden by academics. Apparently, the cop was wanted in two other universes for murders cleanly hidden by "connections". It was a bit of a scandal and the cop's wife was identified and he did do his time in the other universes but in Montressor the cop was but a warning: anything, including business, of Jim Hawkins meant no touchies.

He was an idol to many. Twenty six, young, virily powerful _and_ successful, to tie in with his natural attributes like his brunette and 'gorgeous' blue eyes he was picture perfect. He was very much so sought after yet not many had the opportunity to get to him. Yes, he always kept his line open to new cases all the time and was busy a lot however, he could tell if a case was a ploy or not. There was too many incidents of women only contacting him for selfish and implorable reasons. He never had much of a reason to indulge in them, why should he when his work was his life? That was two to four years ago and that was indeed the reason for him being reluctant for relatioships. Now, he was coming just a little closer to the years where women his age, and his own species, were likely to bear healthy children. He also knew he was only in his mid-twenties and looked respectably his age with his scruffy beard and slightly pirated look (business rules applied)* that he didn't want to have to marry someone too far younger than him and make him look like he had some type of complex for people younger (25 or maybe 24 and a half was suitable).

Currently, said young man was on his boat that he loved so dearly, hovering above the resturant hidden by magic safely. He loved the sea-sky staring at the stars amongst him and enjoying the little things like having any view of his choice. Maybe it was greed speaking but he would much rather prefer to die than give this wondrous type of life up. His world was _sweet_. The other universes didn't have this quality. Some may be better to the eye but this was the very home of his legacy. His mother was raised in this universe, Montressor, and even fell in love with his runaway, deadbeat father, Jonathan Hawkins. His mother, Sarah, now lived in a different area of the galaxy that was prettier and safer. If memory served correct, and it did, she was in the Mirebiles area where she resided with Jim's cousin, Belle Beaste, and her husband, Adam Beaste, their children, Gianna and Alexandre Beaste, _and_ Maurice, Sarah's cousin. Belle was about three years older than Jim and much happier in working as a local librarian in the Mirebiles universe. Mirebiles contained forms of intelligence and beauty that everyone enjoyed. It was not the life for Jim.

Jim had gotten the idea when he was nine and his dad walked away from him to be a hunter. Thus it was gotten so quickly, it was his main focus. He researched for what seemed like an unlimited amount of time about the different successful hunters and their faults. He learnt from this. Apparently, their connections made them stronger and another lightbulb went off in his head. _If_ Jim were able to create so many connections through little favors and friendships than whenever he cashed them in and they asked for something back if taker tried to blackmail him he could call in _another_ favor from _another_ person to find the dirt on that cheating taker. Of course he had many other tactics now, older, but a twelve year old (which is what he was at the time the idea was percieved) would do what he had to find the lost rose of a poor girl and tarnish the rep. of a so called golden boy.

"Hee-hi-hee-ho a pirate's life for me-e-e-e-e-e-eeee." Peter Pan. Jim recognized early that his best friend was drunk.

"Alright, Pete, what'd you do this time?" Jim asked as his burgandy-haired friend slung himself over the shoulders and sobbed drunkenly into Jim's shoulders. He patted his friend awkwardly before handing him a handkerchief and placing him onto a chair. The green-suited man sniveled and looked up at Jim with red-blotty and teary eyes.

Peter Pan was half-elf, half-human. He had the height and other attributes of a human. For example, his hair was ruffly and soft unlike elves where it was slightly harder (less washed and less pampered) and much curlier. He grew up among humans and other humane creatures, elves included but those were favored for their obedience by parents, in the Neverland Orphanage not more than a few blocks away from the Hawkin's homely little Inn by the Rusted Pearl. The Inn, Benbow Inn, was a slow-paced establishment that Sarah owned before her son got busy and began funding all of her life and it was close to the Rusted Pearl. Now, it was Jim's pride and joy the Silver Bell, his ship. Of course this was his pride and joy after his legacy as the Hunter but it had once been his home, Benbow, before he changed it.

Anyway, Peter was his best friend because he was much more loyal than any other person in the world in Jim's eye so in Peter's life even if Jim was assuredly his best friend, he'd play any role he could happily.

"JANE THINKS I'M CHEATING." He bellowed into the air and Jim winced before grabbing his friend's mouth quite forcefully and holding it tightly to shut his mouth.

"Quiet, are you trying to wake up the SSSP? It's crude even for you." Jim scowled slightly his eyes aware of every detail of the night sea-sky to be alert if anything went wrong. SSSP was short for Sea Sky Space Police and they kept a highly detailed eye out for trouble and that department liked busting Jim since the sea-y sky was just as much as his home as the Silver Bell was.

"I f'awwy." Peter replied, drool hitting Jim's hand and he cringed. Damn, Jane always did a number on his friend. Jane was the other key person in Peter's life and someone Jim did admire. Her record was clean, she was cute enough with slightly dirty-blonde-borderline-slightly-red-colored hair that was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck, her academic record was more than outstanding and she was the kind of person reckless Peter neeeded in his life. Peter worked also as the part-time owner of Neverland but _Jane_ is the head-owner, entitled so by her father.

"Okay, why does she think your cheating? Where did she go? Why aren't you still looking for her?" Jim asked after twenty-minutes of calming Peter down with human medicine and water they sat in Jim's study. The crew was on Montressor enjoying themselves at the Rusted Pearl.

"Well, that's just the thing I think she is probably with this-this," Peter snarled out his eyes narrowing coldly, "_siren_ she met at the beach the other day. Apparently their besties now." His words mocked the besties part his face sneering.

"Why aren't you there then?" Jim pushed on curiously stroking his goat-tee.

"Because, she took one of the fairies with her," Peter sighed defeatedly at this, "_so_ I can feel that someone cast a spell to cloak them. Is Tink here?"

Tinkerbell was much like Jim, _the_ Fairy. No not the most powerful of all but she was the most useful to Jim, so she was the most powerful to him. Tink had raised Peter and wanted to remain the most faithful to him but, Peter grew on to want a more mediocre life (as mediocre life as you could get on Montresso that is) and Tink needed adventure. Soon, Jim used Tink's magic to help with cases and rewarded her with the thrill of adventure and the life of never growing young. Even if he did have children, they'd live on the Silver Bell with him rest assured he told her even if his 'wife' disagreed. He could persuasive if he wanted. In a way, Jim was Tink's fufillment just as Tink was Jim's secret weapon. There was no romance in their relationship only platonic companionship.

"Alright and why did she go to such lengths, how did you screw up this badly? Was it Jessica?" Jessica Rabbit was one of the animal/human (humanoids) that preformed at the pub from time to time and she had advanced on Peter more than she preformed.

"No it was," Peter winced, "a client, or well clients." Jim raised a brow and Peter buried his face in his hands. "Six aunts, one mother, one father, the six sisters made sure my face was very much so buried in bosoms and ... they were all sirens transformed by pixie magic to be human apparently just for this _one_ friggin siren. She's gone rouge and it's to be her first mating song on Samhain eve." Jim snarled at this. Samhain Eve was the night that children had the chance to go through neighborhoods with their parents dressed as other things mostly creature children dressing up as humans or messing around and watching the 'scary movies' of their time. Jim despised it but left the Rusted Pearl open for others that hated it and spent the night with his mom.

"Wait, she's _the Princess_? You're telling me the Princess of the Sea and _TWO KINGDOMS_ of this universe is currently missing and they picked me to find her?" Jim asked incredously. Peter raised a brow.

"They told me some details, yeh, do you need them though?" Peter asked raising a suspicious brow.

"Why would I?" Jim ran a hand through his hair ruffling it and grinning widely.

"Peter this is _the_ Princess of Princesses! Okay listen," Jim pauses and Peter raises another brow, "she is the princess of Denmark if she returns to the land and if she crosses into the creature social ladder she becomes one of the most _wealthiest_ on that ladder by being the princess of the sirens. Even if you hate them, she just so happens to be one of the most explorer types of princesses, she's found many of the jewls that fund her kingdom to be so rich. The government can't take that away because if they do, they lose the King's trust and if they lose that the sirens could very much so create a tsunami that would crush Montressor after using Princess Attina, the eldest's, intelligence to create a magical portal to move their whole species into a different _dimension_. That's why she's such a big deal!" Jim's heart was pumping, his mind was racing, his adrenaline was spiked.

This was the princess that could possibly the most _powerful_ of all. She didn't have powers but, she held the string of submerging the world in the glittering sea. Mostly, from the track that Jim had kept on her when he was sixteen and got into the world of politics he knew much about her. Her father was Eric, once Prince of Denmark turned Prince of Atlanica, and Ariel, the Princess of Atlantica (the capitol of the seaworld) and youngest of six from the royal family, King Triton and Queen Athena. Eric and Ariel's story was a tragic beginning but ended in bliss as you could tell. Eric was boating on the sea when a band of pirates captured him. They brought him to Norway* (* lets pretend *), a rivaling kingdom, where they tortured him. They tortured him by feeding him twice a day, leftovers from the pig pen, throwing him in a pit after tying him to a strong stick and allowing passerbys to spat on him as they so pleased. To make sure that the sun didn't dehydrate him and completely kill him, they made a canal type of mechanism leading from the river to him, and opened up the watergate once every three hours. Everyday they dropped a bucket of cool water in his mouth. This lasted for three weeks.

However, the thing that kept him alive was the beautiful voice that sang a set of unidentified little melodies that kept him wishing for those lips to die upon him. Jim winced at this information, finding it too gooey for a real man's perspective. Moving on, one day, Ariel stumbled upon him and asking help from her closest sister, the most athletic as well, Andrina, for help, they were able to carry Eric back to Denmark. She wished with her might that she might see him again and then, a siren or octopus woman witch, asked in exchange for a week with him, her _precious_ voice. Signing it away, Ariel signed her fate. For five days they fell in love, clumsy perfect love, dizzy from the dehydration and water he never remembered the girl that saved him. Of course, then fate took a twist and Ursula had convinced an Andrina, who lost her swimming race of her career, to get a do-over and instead taking her body and going to the surface. Bewitching Eric with Ariel's voice, she was able to convince them not to marry and almost ruin their marriage and begin a new one with the possessed Andrina.

The quick Eric and Andrina wedding ended with Triton crushing it by clapping his large hands together and the girls returning to sirens. Andrina's essence, equavilent to a soul, had been able to get herself into her body from where her father kept her in a lion-seals body. Ariel offered Eric to become a siren with her, he offered her to become a human. She left. For a year they were heartbroken before Eric was being pushed to marry and he became a siren with her. Nine months, a royal wedding, and a bang later, little Melody was born. That was the only day that Melody was shown to public. Now, she'd disappeared. Two days before Samhain, the annual mating call of sirens. They brought in the males that heard the song, a ritual hidden to many unless they were called forth, the men would be sucked into and became menmaids, sirens who were male but sang no songs or had enticing voices. A child was born and then men were sent back. It was a rite into the adultage of sirens for the women.

"Taking the case I guess, look, I'll find Jane and things will just go dandy fine, a'ght mate? NO help needed." Peter got up, leaving Jim alone on how to go about the lost little siren.

**...**

Peter came back to find two hours later, no sight of Jane unfortunately, as he realized they must've evacuated the beach upon him finding them. The magical signature was gone and he knew that in due time, she'd have to come back to their home eventually. Jim was now sitting with a notepad in his hands reading it repeatedly. Peter sighed. This was a part of the whole finding game he played, he finds the information on her, and then uses a little _wham po zam_ and it's found. Done. Case closed and normally with ease too. However, now as it was, Jim was brow furrowed analyzing the papers with annoyance.

"Favorite color is grey, her hair is black as night, her face is shaped like heart, her hair's long, and she's straight up gorgeous man. Like gorgeous." Jim murmurs before rubbing his face with one hand. "Smart, adventurous, she's among us but she's never shown an interest in humans, but she's been restricted to the outside the castle. No one was to be allowed to see the child of two mixed races, it would've been a joyous day but an evil sea witch cursed them promising that if given the chance, she would snatch Melody. So she was held down. Never allowed to fly solo, get it? She's probably just having a little time to herself but..." He sighed. "Something tells me she's most definitely not undersea, so she's up here. Probably close to a beach," Jim stood up then stretching and extended a hand to Peter as he stood up.

"Adventure awaits, my friend." Peter smiled and took the hand.

"Let the hunt begin."

**xxx**

**A/N (3):** SURPRISE! Weren't expecting THAT were you? Maybe. So this is part one, Jim's scenes, and then the next scene will be Melody's experience, lastly will come the capture & ... -winky face- So lovelies, part two will come next Wednesday.

_**Okay so xxx love you babies! :) xxx**_


End file.
